1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a warhead casing having peripheral coverings for the projectile formation by means of explosive and wherein the casing includes portions with notches formed therein so as to facilitate the formation of splinters or fragments.
For combatting radar stations a warhead is desirable which has, besides explosive-formed projectiles, also a fragmentation effect.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Known from the disclosure of DE-OS 22 05 074 is an explosive body having projectile-forming coatings and splinter elements. The splinter elements consist of balls which butt against casing portions and are surrounded by explosive. Such splinters are cost-intensive. Also the production is complicated, since the splinters have to be adjusted by auxiliary devices, in order to be able to embed them in explosive.